


Tired.

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Character Death, Gift Fic, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicide, of course, to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'John sits on the edge of the roof, tired.'





	

John sits on the edge of the roof, tired. 

His gun is in his hands. There's blood on them, too. It's his own blood.

He lets his legs dangle over the edge, and John finds he doesn't really care much about the fact that he's about to jump off. It's a reassuring thought, somehow.

John throws the gun over his shoulder carelessly. It gives a metallic skid as it slides along the roof, scraping the concrete slabs. When John looks at it, he can see blood. Blood from when Moriarty killed himself, blew his brains out. 

Which way would be more fun? A bullet through the head, or a fall to his death? John's not quite sure.

He thinks he'll go with the second. Irony, right? 

"Sorry, Sherlock," His words are quiet. "See you in.. wherever I end up." 

And John Watson falls, a smile on his face and Sherlock's last words to him ringing in his ears as he fades.

**Author's Note:**

> birthday fic for myself lol  
> happy birthday to me


End file.
